


twilight.

by orphan_account



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Gay, Ghosts, Girl Band, Lesbians, Loona - Freeform, Miho - Freeform, Multi, Oh My Girl - Freeform, Vampires, Wheesa - Freeform, a lot of tags but solely an omg work, aoa - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, gidle, hyewon, i dont know how to tag this, jinrin, lovelyz - Freeform, mamamoo - Freeform, miji, miyoo - Freeform, oh my gay, queendom girlies make an appearance, really gay, seoljeong - Freeform, seungrin, shujin, squint for, twilight - Freeform, vampire, viseul, yoorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: loosely inspired by oh my girl’s twilight performance on the survival show, queendom.ormihyun swears she’s being haunted by something, she just can’t pinpoint what.





	twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> mihyun swears she’s being haunted by something, she just can’t pinpoint what.
> 
> or
> 
> jine is an ancient spirit guiding six girl’s through their immortal lives. kim mihyun is a semi-broke college student who’s fate seems to be one spent eternally alone. jine decides her six disciples will change that.

_twilight._

it’s not midnight yet  
it’s not friday the 13th  
but it keeps flickering before me, lingering in my ear  
it’s clearly you.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know what this is but through watching queendom i fell in love with oh my girl and had to write this. will be an undecided amount of chapters. feedback & ideas are appreciated.


End file.
